


Fantasy Of An Alpha

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Isaac accidentally says Scott's name while having sex with Allison. She doesn't react as he would expect.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	1. The Fantasy Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).

> Tomi, this is a thank you for all your wonderful inspiration ❤️ I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I plan to eventually write a part two threesome.

#

Isaac gripped the sheets, as pleasure exploded through his body. This was so much better than he'd expected. He could hear Allison above him, her heart pounded, breathing fast. Her hands squeezed his hips, as she adjusted the angle to hit his prostate. "Fuck!" he screamed into the mattress, and pushed back. He wanted, needed her fake cock deeper, harder. He wanted more. 

"Fuck me," he was begging now. "Harder, please. Please, Scott." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He hadn't even realized he was thinking of the alpha.

"Scott?" Allison asked. She ran her hands over his back. "You want Scott to fuck you?" He moaned. She slowed she rhythm, long, deep thrusts. "You know, this his how he likes to fuck. Slow. Deep. He likes to let everything build until you're ready to explode." Isaac whimpered. His ass push back. 

"Think about it, Isaac. Think of Scott, his sweat dripping down that tan skin." She kept the same torturously slow rhythm. Each thrust pushed and rubbed his insides making him light headed. Leaning forward Allison pressed her naked breasts to his back she whispered inches from his ear. "I don't know if you could take him. He's so much bigger than this toy. Longer. Thicker." 

"Faster. More. Please." Isaac didn't recognize his own voice, it was too high, too breathy, too needy.

Her hand found his dripping cock. She jerked him in time with her thrusts. "When an alpha fucks you you can feel him getting bigger. Knotting." Her hand and hips both moved faster, so did her breathing, her heart. Isaac realized she was as close to climax as he was. "And his come is so hot you think you'll melt. There's so much, if fills you up, and you have to take it. The knot. It's so big he can't pull out until he's done, but that's ok because it hits every part of you and you're coming just as hard, coming just as much." 

Their release found them at the same time. Allison spasming against his back. Isaac spilling over the sheets. It was several minutes before either could move, and that was just Allison rolling over. Her strap on stoop up obscenely.

Isaac smiled at the sight of her, her hair a mess, skin covered in sweat. "Didn't you and Scott break up before he became an alpha?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, we did, but we didn't exactly stop having sex when we broke up." She saw his face fall. "But we did stop before you and I got together."

"Think he still wants to fuck you?"

"I wouldn't cheat on you."

"It wouldn't be cheating if I was there."


	2. Fantasy To Reality

#

Isaac didn't know what Allison had said to convince Scott, but here they were. He sat on Scott's bed, naked, and hard, as he watched Scott and Allison. She made soft sounds of pleasure into their kiss while their hands touched and caressed so much skin. He gripped the sheets to keep from touching his cock. Allison didn't like it when he touched himself without permission.

"Allison said this was your idea," Scott said from in front of him, mouth hovering over his. 

Isaac swallowed. His mouth was dry. No words would come. He nodded. Scott kissed him. It was soft, gentle, and he could taste Allison's mouth as well as his. Hands touched his skin. It was hard to tell who's were who's as sensation overloaded his mind. 

"I know you want me to fuck you." Kisses trailed down his neck. "What else do you want?"

It took two tries before he could make a sound. "I… I want to taste Allison on your cock."

Allison's voice came from by his ear. Her tongue flicked at his lobe. "You want to watch Scott fuck me?" He nodded. "You want to see me come from that thick alpha cock?" He nodded again, and kissed her. 

"I like the sound of that," Scott said. He licked at Isaac's nipple. 

They moved so Isaac could see everything. Scott leaned against the headboard. Allison lowered herself onto him. Scott's hands on her hips helped to steady her. Isaac watched as her pussy stretched around his thickness, taking it in inch by inch. Her face went slack and she moaned. Scott closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure. 

Allison held herself still for a moment, her eyes locked on Isaac. She watched as he slid a slick finger into his hole. He added a second finger, and she began to move. Her eyes never left her boyfriend, while she rode and rocked on Scott's cock. Her breath came faster. Scott slid a finger against her clit, moving with her, thrusting his hips at her rhythm. Her moans got louder, more urgent. By the time Isaac inserted a third finger sweat coated her flushed skin, then her entire body shuddered and she cried out. Scott continued to thrust until her orgasm faded. He placed gentle kisses along her shoulder. She climbed off of Scott and moved to the side. 

Isaac wiped his hands clean, then crawled up the bed until he knelt between the alpha's legs. Scott sighed as Isaac's hand wrapped around his hard shaft, then with the flat of his tongue he gave a long slow lick from base to tip. He could taste Allison's familiar flavor, but with an added muskiness that could only be Scott. He dove in for more taking the head in his mouth. His tongue swirled chasing as much of the taste as he could. 

He lost himself in the taste and feel of Scott, in his mouth and in his hand. His head bobbed. His hand stroked over the knot swelling near the base. He was so caught up in Scott he forgot about Allison until he felt her hands on his hips pulling him to the side of the bed where she stood. Her fake cock teased at his crack.

"Do you want it?" she purred. Isaac moaned, and tried to nod without taking Scott from his mouth.

She put the head of her cock against his hole. "Words, baby. Tell me what you want."

He rolled his eyes up, looking into Scott's before pulling his mouth free. A string of spit and precome still joined his lip to the head. "Please, Allison, fuck me," he begged, breathless and needy.

Scott watched in fascination as Allison pushed inside of Isaac. The beta moaned, and kept his eyes looking up at Scott. They found a rhythm, Allison thrusting hard and rough, Isaac opening his throat and taking Scott deep. His hand stroked the still forming knot. The room filled with the sounds of their pleasures moans, slurping, the slap of skin on skin.

"Stop," Scott ordered, "if you keep going the knot will be too big to put inside you. I also noticed you have touched your cock at all."

"I don't have permission to come," he panted. 

Scott helped Isaac upright so he sat on his knees. He put his hands on his hips. Allison slid her arms up around his chest. She never slowed her thrusts. Scott laid in front of Isaac, leaned over the beta's lap and took his cock in hand. "You have my permission," Scott said before wrapping his lips around the head.

Isaac couldn't last under the combined assault. His fingers twisted in Scott's hair. Allison's lips touched his ear. "Do it, baby. Come for us. Let Scott taste you." Each sentence was punctuated with a thrust at his prostate. Isaac cried out, his hips bucked and he came hard filling Scott's eager mouth. 

Allison froze, still sheathed inside him and waited for him to stop trembling. "Don't swallow it all, Scott. Kiss him. He likes to taste himself." She watched as the alpha held Isaac's face and tenderly, deeply kissed him. 

Isaac whimpered as she pulled out, and Scott gently laid him on the bed. He pulled his knees up and spread them wide exposing his hole. His eyes focused on Scott, watching the alpha get in position, spreading a generous amount of lube over his enormous cock. Isaac quivered in anticipation. 

"I'll go slow. I don't want to hurt you," Scott assured. He touched the head against Isaac's entrance. Carefully, he pushed, testing. Isaac relaxed, calm from his orgasm and let himself open. With slow, short thrusts Scott pushed deeper and deeper until his knot rested against Isaac's entrance.

The beta pushed back, desperate to be filled. "Please, Scott, fill me up. Put it inside me. I want it. I need you," he begged. For a split second pain tore through him as he stretched over Scott's immense bulge. Then Scott was fully inside him and he clenched right around the base.

He was so full. Wonderful pressure touched all his insides. Their eyes met, both glowing, and the alpha kissed him. The gentleness of it surprised him. It was all soft lips and tender exploration with his tongue. Then his hips began to move. He couldn't call it thrusting there wasn't enough room with the knot, but they rocked together. 

Their pleasure climbed until they couldn't maintain the kiss. With their foreheads touching Scott spoke in a breathless whisper, "I'm not going to last." Isaac was beyond words. He writhed and whimpered in response. "Come for me," Scott ordered and wrapped his hand around Isaac's hard and dripping cock. 

That was all it took. Isaac was overcome by sensation, and he lost all sense of time. His body spasmed. He clenched around Scott. Heat spread inside him. Their voices rang out together as they screamed their pleasure. Isaac spilled his seed all over his chest and stomach, and when he has no more he continued to come dry. Scott pulsed inside him the entire time. 

Isaac didn't remember closing his eyes. A warm washcloth wiped over his chest. "You passed out, baby," Allison said. It was her hands he felt cleaning him up. He tried to move, to straighten out his legs but strong hands on his hips stopped him. 

"We're still stuck together," Scott warned. He lifted Isaac and gave him a chance to stretch, then spun him around so they could spoon. "It will probably be a half hour or so."

Isaac reached back, ran his fingers in the alpha's hair and sighed. The pressure was gone, but he still felt blissfully full with Scott inside him. "I'm good. This is comfortable."

Allison and Scott shared a kiss before she laid against Isaac's chest and pulled Scott's hand so it rested on her stomach. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. We have to do this again," she said with a yawn. Isaac hummed his agreement.

Scott watch them settle. His fingers played along the scar where she had been stabbed the year before. He and Isaac had almost lost her. He realized he was already thinking of the three of them as a single unit. He licked his lips. "Maybe next time we have a real date before jumping into bed," he suggested.

"All three of us?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Scott said anxiously, "I mean if you guys want that, because I do."

"Uuhh," Allison hesitated.

Isaac could smell her desire and some fear. He breathed deep through his nose, and examined the chemo signals. "Our girlfriend is worried we'll get jealous. Like when you threw me into a wall for kissing her," Isaac said, his voice heavy with sleep. "Let's get some sleep. When we wake up, I'll fuck her while you watch. That should put her mind at ease."

Scott chuckled and kissed Isaac's shoulder blade. "I like that plan."

Allison smiled. "Me too."


End file.
